Taming the Dragon
by On-A-Rainy-Day
Summary: Fluff-fest. Ginny is upset--she's tired of people walking all over her. One person in particular. Post-hogwarts. Please R&R!


To Hannah: Happy Birthday! To Everyone else: please R&R. Warning—The following in a fluff-fest. Enjoy!  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Taming the Dragon  
  
Ginny sighed discontentedly, looking up at the stars. She had thought that maybe, for once, he would have followed her when she'd left. Maybe he would finally be the one to try to make things right.  
  
But he'd let her stomp out. She'd left him just sitting there. He was probably in the same spot with his mouth hanging open, as it had been when she'd left.  
  
She pulled her sweater close around herself as she sat against a tree in their backyard. The wind blew, bringing echoes of the argument they'd had only moments ago. Maybe she'd gone too far. She had said things that came out wrong, things that had sounded too harsh.  
  
But wasn't that how it always went? They both said things they didn't mean, both were hurt. That was their relationship. He knew small things could set her off. He was always working, and came home in horrible moods. It wasn't her fault.  
  
She tried to convince herself, but at the same time knew it wasn't working. She knew that, in the end, she'd go inside and apologize, and only then would he say he was sorry. It was always Ginny that had to apologize. Even when things were going great, he was the most stubborn person she'd ever met.  
  
She growled in frustration, snapping a twig in her hands. She'd long ago tired of always giving in, never standing up for herself. She shouldn't give in this time. She should go in there and tell him off.  
  
With renewed determination, Ginny decided to march inside. She would tell him she was sick of his rubbish. She wanted him to spend more time at home, with her. He didn't need to work so hard. It was wearing them both down and she knew they could both see it.  
  
Ginny climbed to her feet from her spot against the tree, ready for another argument. Turning towards the house, she saw someone standing under the shadow of her porch.  
  
Ginny jumped back, reaching for her wand. Unfortunately, jumping back brought her too close to the tree; she hit her head on a low branch.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled, putting her hand to the back of her head.  
  
At her exclamation, the person stepped out of the shadows. It was Draco.  
  
"Here, let me help."  
  
She winced as he grabbed hold of her arm. She narrowed her eyes and pulled back her arm defiantly.  
  
"I don't need your help," Ginny snapped, pushing past him.  
  
She was almost to the door. She'd kept her dignity. All she had to do was keep going and not look back. She would not be the one to apologize. She knew it was childish, but she was tired of his crap.  
  
She had her hand on the doorknob. She was almost there when—  
  
"Ginny. Please wait."  
  
Her hand faltered. She stopped and slowly turned.  
  
He looked adorable. His sparkling blue eyes were trained on her, pleading with her. She refused to give in to him.  
  
She glared, giving him a look that rivaled Draco's own in their Hogwarts days. He started to speak several times, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Ginny wanted to both laugh and slap him out of it. Instead she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I—um—are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine." She turned to the door again.  
  
"Ginny, don't go." He took a few steps. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny whipped around.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"I said 'I'm sorry.'"  
  
"What for?" she asked, clearly skeptical.  
  
"For whatever made you so angry!" He ran a hand through his (now gel-free) hair.  
  
Ginny almost giggled. She didn't know how many times he'd gone on about how irritating Harry was when he did the same thing.  
  
Softening a bit, she took a step toward Draco.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," he replied with a puppy dog look.  
  
She bit back a grin.  
  
"And what are you going to do to make it up to me?" She took another step so they were less than a foot apart.  
  
He raised his right hand. "I will be home no later than seven for the rest of the wee-," she shook her head. "month. The rest of the month."  
  
Ginny grinned and took another small step so they were almost chest to chest.  
  
"And?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. Ginny winked, so he grabbed her hand and they ran into the house together.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Hope you enjoyed my attempt at Ginny/Draco. Please review-flames accepted! 


End file.
